Watching in the Shadows
by UrbanBorn
Summary: While in the arena Cato gets Katniss pregnant which she finds out after her and Peeta win the Games. Katniss wants her child to know their father but that is not possible because Cato is dead or is he just watching from the shadows
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this is a random idea that popped into my head in the middle of the night and I had to upload this. This is my first Hunger Games story but not my first story ever, my other story is the "Cutest Babies Ever" and it is a Criminal Minds story….So I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to review**

**Katniss POV**

"Cato, why in hell would you want to do that, we're in the middle of the damn arena!" I yelled at the sexy and most definitely dangerous tribute from District 2

"Well Girl on Fire you're going to die anyway so why not, besides I always satisfy the women I take to my bed" Cato said with that smirk that God knows why always makes me go weak at the knees

"You may satisfy all the women that you seduce, but we are in the middle of the damn arena and there are cameras everywhere and not to mention that the Capitol is watching and everyone in the Districts is as well so I think that sex is not the best idea" I yelled at him.

I grew even more frustrated as he only smiled, I turned away from him and started to walk away when he suddenly grabbed my arm and shoved me against a tree. He placed his muscular arms on either side of my head and growled at me "No one and I mean no one ever walks away from me especially District 12 trash" I gulped as I could only guess what was going to happen next. What actually happened next surprised me and I'm sure shocked the rest of the Capitol, Cato gently grabbed my chin and in an almost gentlemanly manner kissed me on my lips

The kiss soon grew more passionate, his tongue eagerly sought out mine and to my surprise instead of pulling away I enjoyed it and surprising myself again I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my legs around his waist

Cato huskily whispered in my ear "You are enjoying yourself aren't you Girl on Fire" I replied back "Damn well I'm enjoying myself" He started to trail delicate kisses down my jaw to my collarbone and back up again

Cato backed up from the tree and gently laid me on the ground and started to take off my shirt and then stopped "Cato why…." He shushed me before I could continue "Katniss I heard someone, I'll be right back" he ran off into the bushes. I heard a struggle and the boom of cannons "Cato!" I screamed I looked into the sky and instead of Cato like I expected I saw the tributes from 10 both of them, guy and the girl

Cato came back looking just as sexy as ever "I'm back did you miss me" I looked at him like he was crazy "Are you serious of course I missed you, I thought you died, you need to…" He cut me off with a passionate kiss and his hands started to massage my boobs through my bra and I could feel myself getting wetter and Cato could sense it as well "Well, well I can see that you are enjoying yourself, didn't I promise that you would" I could only nod in agreement

Then without any warning he pulled down my pants and underwear. My mind was spinning with all the feeling that was coursing through my body. Cato had already removed his pants and I gasped at the size and I wondered if he would fit. He must have heard my gasp and he said "Don't worry Katniss I am going to be gentle" and then he kneeled and put one leg on either side of me and slowly bit by bit he lowered himself into me

I gasped and grunted at the feeling of him filling me up. Cato heard me and said between gasps of pleasure "I told….that I always….satisfy….whoever I take….to bed" I didn't even have enough energy to reply. He started to move faster but I managed to tell him "Cato slow the hell down, lets make this last" He obliged and slowed down as I wrapped my legs around his muscular waist and closed my eyes as I focused on the feeling of him moving in and out of me

The pace started to speed up as he inevitably moved toward climax, I could feel myself moving closer and closer toward that sweet release. I could feel the beginnings of an orgasm, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him "Oh…Cato don't stop…faster faster… that feels so good…oh oh … oh my god!" I nearly passed out from the waves of electric pleasure that coursed through my body. I had another mini orgasm when Cato came

We just layed there catching our breath and enjoyed the feeling of each other. Cato was the first to speak "Katniss no matter what happens I will never regret doing this with you" he moved to wipe a tear that had began to fall "What did I do did I say something wrong" he asked in a worried tone. I gave a weak chuckle and answered "No, Cato you did nothing wrong in fact you did everything right, I'm crying because that was the most touching thing anyone has said to me in a long time"

Cato smiled and said "I'm glad you think that, you must be tired, sleep I'll make sure no one tries to kill you while you sleep" I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier as sleep began to overtake me and the last thing I heard before sleep did over take me was Cato whispering "Sleep my Girl on Fire, I will always be yours, my heart belongs to no one but you, it is yours always and forever"

**A/N: So what do y'all think, is Cato to sappy and weak or do you like a vulnerable Cato who actually seems human or do you want him like he is in the movie? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This takes place after Cato and Katniss have had their intimate and very sweet moment together. Now the tributes left are Thresh from 11 and of course Cato from 2 and can't forget Katniss and Peeta from 12. The mutts are after them so… don't forget to review**

**Cato POV**

"Katniss run keep on running and don't stop!" I yelled at my angel and shining light.

"Of course I'm going to keep running, why in the world would I stop" she yelled at me. I smiled that's my girl always smart, sassy and completely mine

As we were running toward the Cornucopia we heard a cannon boom that signaled that the mutts had gotten either Peeta or Thresh, we took a risk and stopped to see who it was. I was shocked to see Thresh, I thought he would be one of the last to die, I hoped he had at least killed one of the mutts

I felt and arrow whiz past my head "Katniss watch where you're shooting that thing you almost killed me"

I grabbed Katniss's hand and pulled her along "Come on we need to go" We ran as fast as we could toward the Cornucopia. It finally came into view and unfortunately Peeta was there. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the mutts were closing in fast.

When we finally reached to Cornucopia I felt a sense of almost relief until I heard Katniss scream "Cato help me I can't get up the thing is to damn tall and I'm too damn short to reach it" I chuckled a bit cause even when we are in a life threatening situation she always manages to add humor to it. When she was finally up I was about to get up there when a mutt grabbed my leg, blinding pain, white hot agony coursed through my body and I knew I was going to die. The last thing that I saw before the darkness closed in was one of my shining light, my angel, the keeper of my heart and my Girl on Fire. I hoped she doesn't hate me for dying like this

A/N: This is kinda short cause I had to rush to finish anyway I hope you like it and don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: In this chapter after Katniss has won the Games and she is being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman she reveals that she is pregnant and since she and Peeta haven't been intimate at all it doesn't take long for Peeta, Caesar and the rest of the Capitol to figure out who the father is. And I would like to thank all of my many reviewer people for their wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it

Disclaimer: In case I forget to put this in future chapters here it is: I don't (unfortunately) own the Hunger Games or any of the characters

**Katniss POV:**

"Cato!" I screamed as I saw the mutts tear him apart and saw him bleed. I heard the boom of the cannon and fell to my knees in absolute shock and felt raw grief rip through me. I felt Peeta place his hand on my shoulder and squeeze, offering silent condolences through his touch. I heard Claudius Templesmith announce "Ladies and gentlemen I give to you the winners of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the tributes from District 12!"

I felt Peeta hoist me up and grab onto the ladder that the hovercraft had dropped down. The electricity froze him in place and we were lifted up. When the doors closed behind us they took Peeta to one room and me to another. All sorts of wires and tubes and other medical devices were stuck into me but I was unaware of the pain, all I could think of was the fact that Cato was dead, the vicious killing machine from 2 who had become my other half, my surprisingly sweet, tender and terrific in bed other half was dead. I heard footsteps come into my room and stop by my bed

I heard Cinna say "Katniss, I'm here, me Haymitch and Effie are all here" All I could say was "He's dead , he's dead I'll never see him again he's dead" Haymitch said "Katniss, Peeta is alive so who in the world are you talking about?" Until that point I hadn't realized that there was something attached to my necklace, something that wasn't usually there. I managed to pull it out from underneath my shirt and into view. Gasps form Effie, Haymitch and Cinna filled my head as they saw Cato's trinket from his district on my necklace. Effie asked "Does this have anything to do with what you and Cato did during the Games that ALL of the Capitol saw?" I weakly nodded yes. "Oh dear God what are we going to do now?" I heard Effie say before I fell asleep

**2 Weeks Later**

**Katniss POV**

"So Katniss how has it been since becoming a victor?" I shook my head to knock me out of my thoughts and answered Caesar "It has been ok" I had been giving short answers that satisfied the question but no more. I had started to talk more to the people around me and had started to feel some of the grief over loosing Cato go away, that is until this morning when I found out that I was pregnant and since me and Peeta hadn't done anything the father had to be Cato and when people found out it was going to cause a shit storm of epic proportions.

I felt Peeta nudge my leg and I snapped out of my daydream "I'm sorry what did you say Caesar" He asked in a worried tone "I asked what was wrong, you have seemed distracted ever since the interview started so what is wrong?" I took a deep breath and I knew I was going to have to announce on live television to all of the Capitol that I was pregnant, that Peeta was not the father and that Cato was. "Well Caesar, this morning I found out some life changing news, I found out that I am pregnant" The whole audience went into an uproar and I saw the look of shock on Peeta's face, he knew the baby wasn't his.

Caesar was in shock as well and when he finally managed to speak again he said "Well congratulation to both you and Peeta" Peeta jumped off the couch and said before running of stage was "It should be congratulations to Katniss and whoever the father is because it is not me" This sent a wave of shock through the audience, I knew the inevitable question was not far behind it soon came "So in light of that extremely shocking news if Peeta is not the father then who is?" I answered "He was someone who was in the Games with me" Caesar said "Oooh that is not good at all" I added "No it is not since I want my child to know his or her father, and to the burning question of the identity of the father the father of my unborn child is Cato from District 2

A/N: I know she just announced on live TV that she was pregnant and the Cato was the father and not Peeta. So on a sad subject this week at my school is TAKS week and this is most likely the only update for the entire week, I know that y'all will be really upset over this but the next chapter I promise will be really long and really interesting


	4. We fianlly hear from Peeta and Cato

**Authors Note: To my readers, I'm sorry if the last chapter was pretty much summarized in the summary, so to make up for that this chapter will be really awesome and fairly long and it may even have some of Cato's POV but if there is some of Cato's POV it will probably be fairly short**

**Peeta POV**

I could feel the anger running through me when it finally hit me that Katniss, the girl who I had a crush on for the longest time was having a baby with the monster from District 2. It was almost like it wasn't me in my body but someone else, I felt like killing Katniss for betraying me and getting herself knocked up by Cato, I mean what in the world did she see in that guy. My rational and sensible side told me that I would be even more miserable if I killed Katniss and not to mention that I would most likely be executed on the spot for killing the Capitols wonder girl. After I ran off the stage when she told the whole Capitol that I wasn't the father of her baby, though I don't know why she had to say it live because all of Panem saw them have sex in the arena and most probably knew that I wasn't the father of her baby. I ran straight to my room and slammed the door and reached under the bed for the bottle I knew was under there and pulled it out till I saw the bottle of white liquor I stole from Haymitch and drank until I was too drunk to care. I woke up when I heard Haymitch banging on my door and telling me to open up

"Peeta, open up the damn door right now before I break it down" he yelled

I reluctantly got up and opened the door and looked at him through half open blurry eyes "What the hell do you want" I slurred

He looked at me "What I want is for you to sober up and go apologize to Katniss, she is almost hysterical and it can be good for the baby and if it goes on any longer she might loose the baby"

"Well then it sucks to be her cause I ain't going to help calm her down and I hope she looses the baby" that was the last thing I remember saying before I passed out and fell to the ground

**Cato POV**

I saw a little pinpoint of light amid all the darkness. I struggled and fought to get closer to it. As I finally opened my eyes I gasped and wondered how in the name of all things sane and reasonable was I still alive? When my eyes were fully opened I realized that there was someone standing over me. I asked it "Who are you and were the hell am I?"

She smiled down at me and answered "My name is Sierra and you are in the hospital in District 13"

My mind spun like an out of control top _District 13, I thought 13 had been destroyed years ago but now I learn that 13 is real and I am here Katniss would… KATNISS OH MY GOD_ I turned to Sierra "Excuse me have you heard anything about the winner of the Hunger Games?" Sierra told me "I think you mean the winners, two people won both from District 12 Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen and speaking of the girl she just announced that she is pregnant and Cato from 2 is the father"

I gasped in absolute shock, my Girl on Fire told everyone she was pregnant and on live TV, damn my girl has got guts to announce so everyone is finding this out at the same time ""Katniss…Katniss" that was all I managed to get out before I fainted and the darkness rushed over me like a blanket

**Katniss POV**

I still can't get over the fact that Cato is dead and will never see his baby. "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss!" I heard Effie yell as she was running in my direction which was surprising since she was wearing like 6 inch heels "Effie what is going on" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice "I just spoke to Haymitch and he just tried to talk to Peeta and after Haymitch told him that he better apologize to you because you were hysterical and it wouldn't be good for the baby, Peeta said that its too bad because he wasn't going to help you calm down and he hoped that you loose the baby" As usual she forgot to add the most important part "And Effie what else happened" "Oh and after Peeta said all that he fell over drunk off his ass" she said

Great know there is no chance that Peeta and I could get back together with all that he said, now what the hell am I going to do and who is going to help me raise this child cause I know my mother can only do so much and my baby is going to need a male role model in its life, great now I might need to ask Haymitch if he would help

**A/N: So I hope you like the new chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up, I felt so bad about taking so long to update and all that stuff. So once more I am asking my readers for advice because if a story is going to be successful then why not let the readers have a hand in writing it so anyway what do y'all think about Katniss asking Gale to help raise her baby since she doesn't know that Cato is still alive and if she has a girl do y'all like the name Phoenix. PM me with what you think**


	5. KATNISS IS HAVING TWINS!

**Authors Note: If this chapter is not as good as the previous chapters I'm sorry cause I am so tired and I really want to update this story for my wonderful readers because I know that they love updates :) **

**6 Months Later**

**Katniss POV**

I laid on the table as the doctor squirted cold gel onto my sizable and still growing stomach, today was the day I found out if I was having a boy or a girl. The doctor moved the wand around my stomach until he found my baby "Well Ms. Everdeen it looks like you are going to be the proud mother of a healthy baby girl and… wait, wait just a second," I started to feel a little bit panicked, what was wrong, was something wrong with my baby. What the doctor said next calmed my fears but also threw me for a loop and surprised the hell out of me "Ms. Everdeen it looks like you are not only going to be having a girl but a boy as well, you are going have twins" I was shocked and sad, this was supposed to be a happy time in my life but instead of Cato being her with me he was dead and would never see his two beautiful kids. The doctor wiped the gel off my stomach and told me I could go "Ms. Everdeen before you go I have something for you," he reached and pulled a disc out of the sonogram machine and handed it to me along with a couple others "I know that Cato was the father of your child and in fact I was his mother's doctor while she was pregnant with him and I know that she would love to see these, and in the rare event that Cato is maybe alive you could show him these, I have put all of your sonograms on discs so you can watch them" I was shocked and touched by the gesture "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me"

**Gale POV**

I had taken Katniss to her doctors appointment and was currently in the waiting room wondering if she was going to have a boy or a girl I hoped it was a boy so I could teach him to hunt but at the same time I hoped it would be a girl so I could protect her from all of the bad people in the world and scare the crap out of any boy who wants to date her. After Katniss had told me how Peeta had reacted and on top of that had gotten drunk and said he hopes she loses the baby, I was furious and at the same time I felt kind of sorry for him because I knew that he had a crush on her for the longest time and to find out that she was having a baby with someone who was supposed to have been your enemy. It was surprising when she asked me to help her raise her baby and when I asked her why she chose me her exact words were _My mother can only do so much and I don't want to stress her over much and besides it was either you or Haymitch and once I thought about it I decided that you were a much better choice and you don't get drunk at all_. I chuckled a bit at the memory and another memory hit me, when I tried to protest her decision she once again had something to say and I quote _ Well Gale I don't see why not and besides you are going to help me raise this baby so deal with it and don't go on about it. _The look on her face had made me laugh so hard, but I only dared to laugh in my head cause if she heard me she would not hesitate to hit me.

At just that moment Katniss walked out of the examination room with an odd look on her face. Catnip, what's wrong is everything ok, is the baby ok? "Gale, everything is fine and the babies are fine" she said. My head spun what did she mean by….. oh dear god she is having twins. Katniss if you mean what I think you mean then it means that you and me are going to be taking care of two babies. "Yes Gale I am having a boy and a girl so to make it simple deal with it and don't go on about it" Good grief she is snappy and sarcastic, must be the whole being pregnant thing and the fact that her baby daddy is dead. I never thought that I would be taking care of a baby with the girl that I thought of as a sister. Since the doctors office was only a short distance from where we were staying we were walking home. When we walked in the door we were immediately bombarded with questions. The only one we managed to answer was the one Katniss's mother asked "Katniss how did it go?" oh boy this was going to be interesting. "Well mom everything is fine and dandy except for one minor detail," "Oh god don't tell me that you lost the baby" "No mother I didn't lose the baby, I found out I am having twins"…

**A/N: I know this is kind of a crappy place to suddenly leave off but I want to put this up for all of those people who are desperate for a update. If anyone can tell me who said the quote "Deal with it and don't go on about it" will make me very happy, I know who said it I am just wondering if y'all do as well**


	6. Chapter 6

I y'all wanted an update for this as soon as possible but I am sad to say that with school wrapping up soon and finals coming up and those to study for I probably won't be able to update for a really long time and I am so sorry for this. But when I do update again I promise it will be a really long chapter and it will answer a lot of the questions you have and yes when I update again Cato and Katniss will be reunited and he will find out that she is having twins. As a favor to me I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review with suggestions for baby names or y'all can just PM me, I hope you do it would make it really easy for me


End file.
